Golden Hues And Darkened Nights
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: 'Don't you see Doctor, it has to end the way it begun! The child must defeat the man.' As the war between the Light and the Dark takes a new turn, his companions must race against time and the universe to save a good man. Rory/Amy River/11/Rose Janto
1. Prologue

**Fandom: **Doctor Who

**Timeline: **After 6x07 'A Good Man Goes To War'

**Characters: **Golden, Dark, River Song, 11. Doctor, Rory Williams, Amelia Pond and guest appearances.

**Warnings: **This story is not exactly love 'friendly', it is about companions who eventually learn to do whatever it takes to protect what they value the most, whether it is the Doctor, or Melody or someone else. So we'll stick with the 'T'.

**Disclaimer: **Not an adult, not a British citizen and not a man, I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.

This is somewhat of a rewrite to my ''Golden'' because I really don't want to kill Rory off. Hope you enjoy xD

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a funny sort of feeling, really, because no matter how many times Amy had saved the Doctor's sorry ass from a prison or a grusome death or a wedding she'd never actually thought of him in pain. It was a safe assumption, he wasn't feeling the pain the way they did but she could see how wrong she was now.

He was screaming, screaming and the pain in his voice was overwhelming. She wanted to turn the damn speaker off, but Rory had insisted. He was trying to find her daughter, their daughter and Rory was right to let the Doctor scream from a million light years away if it meant Melody's salvation.

His Roman outfit was like a second skin these days, the way he yielded his sword was as natural as the insitict that kicked right in when he saw an injured creature. Sometimes she had to search for the Rory behind the cold looks and bloodshed. The man who had lived for over 2000 years was starting to show his face and he was not the kind to be fooled. He was not the kind to be double crossed, he was not the kind to give second chances.

And for the first time, she realized, the roles had been reversed. Yes, her eyes were red with crying and she was exosted and desperate but it was not the Doctor she counted on to save the day now, it was her husband.

And she had no idea how she was supposed to feel about that.

Then the Doctor screamed.

Rory's face held no emotion.

"Now what?" she asked.

Rory looked to the shadows ahead, the communicator held tightly in his right hand. His left was holding on the the sword that had saved their lives many times over the past couple of months.

''Now we wait.''

*Golden*

"Perhaps we should stop.'' he said with a rush that didn't quite match his army cut hair and his well muscled body. Only though, behind the hard look and the battle scars and the gun in his hand, his gleaming blue eyes showed his true age. They showed how scared this young man really was.

''I mean, just for a few minutes. There is too much blood ma'am. He won't be able to stand much.''

Trevor of course, was the one who laughed when they told him that he was stationed to serve under a scientist (and a woman at that.) He'd thought, yes, this was the easy job. The one he was supposed to rest until the high commander sent him on a real mission.

But now, the man, the so called enemy was lying underneath the lights. His clothes were torn apart, so was his skin at most places and God, he was a little creature considering his older brothers. But no matter how far Kovarian's team had gone, his twin heart beats had never falthered.

He cried and screamed and his blood had swept the floor but he never fainted, he never gave Kovarian what she wanted.

So the torture only got worse.

''Are you questioning my orders, soldier?''

Her one eye was glaring behind the one way glass, the cleaning team was trying to get rid of the Time Lord's blood. She didn't even bother looking at him.

And God knew, he was afraid of her.

That cruel, cruel monster.

''No ma'am.''

''Then proceed. It won't take him long to escape.''

Trevor of course, had no idea how he could possibly escape when his guts were currently residing on the floor but he knew better than to ask that to Kovarian.

After all, his first instict was to live.

*Golden*

''Please just hear me out? Did I ever dissapoint you?''

''That is not the point, I can't do what you are asking of me. It's not possible.''

''Nothing is not possible for you, conquest of Gaul remember? They said you couldn't and we had wine from the Gallic themselves that night.''

Her eyebrows shot up expectively and her pout was too sweet to resist.

"Julius, I beg of you..."

The man in the question rose from his comfy state in his bed, he looked up to the womand beside her. Her golden hue lightened the whole room and beyond, and Cleopatra be damned, he could loose himself in that blond hair and doe eyes.

Not that he cared for those, of course. He was not that sort of a man.

''You have never begged me before, Rosalia. All those years I've known you, all these years you have shared my bed...''

She sat up then, with an angry glare that reminded him of his true place. Emperor of Rome or not, he was not the one to question her. Her breast shone with the golden sweat and she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

And the most evil one.

''I already have men in your inner circle, my liege if you will. And it's utmost importance that you send your men to get Pandorica, and get in now before its too late.''

''Why does it matter to you?''

''You will follow my orders Emperor, or I'll make you watch while your precious empire crumbles under my fingers.''

He left the room, after dressing hurriedly, his men behind him. Ever deaf and ever afraid, perhaps they though his whore was lying dead in his bed.

She didn't care.

''You can't change what was meant to be Rose.''

She looked up behind the blond curls that covered her body elegantly, not that she had any shame sleeping her way through the ranks of generals and emperors under the Light's command.

Blue eyes held her gaze, there were no fear in them. He in all senses was her... equal if you will. A servant of the Dark in the purest way. His dark 21th century suit was as dark as the Roman night and his tie was as red as the blood of the thousand man her recent lover had slaughtered.

''Don't call me by that name again.''

She dissappeared with a pop, and he quitely followed, leaving a troubling silence behind.

*Golden*

Her little white dress was ruined with her blood, her tears fell from her rosy cheeks and as she cried, she let the blond angel hold her, stroke her hair and tell her those little white lies that make every child feel better.

But she was not any child, she left lifeless bodies at her wake and she did what she had to do, so she could save the Doctor.

The angel said she understood, but no matter what she did, Melody thought, the angel was as pure as the light she gave to the world.

She on the other hand, was tainted. Her soul was torn apart with the murders and the betrayal and the pain.

She but a child, had swore that she would do anything to keep the man she killed alive.

Anything.

Above all, the Dark smiled.

And the Light hoped.

Cause somehow, some twisted way of the force even above them, the fate of all was in the hands of a murderer.

A child at that.


	2. Part 1

**Doctor Who Saturday **everyone! - I watch it after midnight but still, It's fun to shout it out loud :D I know that my writing isn't any better than a toddlers but bear with me will you?

I just watched SPN ( It's an awesome show slowly destroying it self.) and I'm devastated. That God Complex thing is really disturbing.

So this is part one, It's really extremely short and I'm sorry for that.

As always I'm not even a British citizen so I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

"Are you sure Vastra?''

At a cold Cardiff night it had been Vastra who was sent to fetch Captain Jack Harkness, because of their...intimate relations in past. But the way her robes flow and the half shed tears in her eyes, Jenny knew that there was no need for jelaousy from now on.

The cocky Captain was not there.

"If he were, I would have sensed him Rory. But all I can feel...''

Vastra swallowed, something was in the air at that 2009 night. The debris had been cleaned up, but the memories of those hours still lingered at Roald Dhal Plass.

''... is pain?'' Amy fiiled for her. Her white cotton shirt and trousers had changed to dark sweaters and combat boots. The pure joy, the intrest in her was long gone. She was more pale and thinner than ever but she held her head high, her gun safely hidden from the crowd behind her coat.

She had sweared not to use a gun once, the circumstances had changed.

It was Vastra who had offered to help, of course she'd known that Captain was missing or to simply put it away from the Doctor's attention. But it was worth a try and River had mentioned Jack while she left them in Cardiff to go to her cell in Stormcage with her father. So now Rory had the vortex manupilator that belonged to a georgeous Captain with an enormous ego on his wrist and it seemed that he knew how to use it. Amy didn't question him, Vastra didn't dare to. Jenny didn't care.

''So what are we going to do? Who are we going to find?''

Vastra held Jenny's hand in her own, she liked the way things worked now, perhaps she was being selfish but with Amy and Rory losing their daughter to Madam Kovarian and Doctor in danger, Jenny had stopped getting away from her reach everytime she tried to hold her.

It felt nice.

And Vastra needed it.

"We have to find him somehow, we need Jack in on this.''

The way Rory had said his name, Vastra looked up to the Roman's eyes, it was the way she said his name. Not the 'that son of a bitch left me' way, the 'I knew a man who lived to die once' way. And hearing Rory's story from the first hand, perhaps Rory needed someone like Captain Jack Harkness at his side.

"Wait I thought you didn't know Jack?"

Amy had the same cold expression her daughter yielded so well now, she let no emotion control her but she was getting torn apart inside. Rory just shrugged.

"Long time ago... he helped me get Pandorica out of the fire at Blitz. Tried to hook up with me afterwards. But the Jack I knew was a time agent, not a Victorian... Instute employee.''

"The Captain met the Doctor at Blitz, or so I'm told.''

"Well, that would explain some things.''

Rory took a deep breath, held Amy close and let the sweet scent of her hair calm him down.

''Perhaps, we can trace him with this. River... Melody... anyway, she told that this belonged to Jack right?''

There were unhealed burns and cuts on his fingers, left from the fight with the headless monks. Yet, while his fingers moved across the buttons with a speed that showed, yes indeed, he knew what he was doing, his expression never changed, his eyes held no pain.

''There. Fingerprints. Us, River, the Doctor, Jack... but we can't go to him. We need the Jack that can help the Doctor. There is one Martha Jones here... Worth a try don't you think?''

"I've never heard of a Martha Jones before.''

"I did."

Amy said no further, they knew it was because she knew nothing. But the Doctor had mentioned her name, somewhen along the way anyway.

"OK. We'll find this Martha Jones. Vastra, Jenny I want you to find out what happened to Torchwood. Where there any survivors, could they help us... Anything."

Vastra bowed her head and Jenny followed her example, it was Rory who was in charge here, she wasn't goint to argue about that.

"Be careful Amy." said her sweet Jenny. "And remember, we'll find them."

One touch to the Vortex Manupilator, the Ponds were gone.

** Golden **

The coldness of the air sent chills down her spine and as she hugged her coat tighter she ran. Mickey was behind him, you could barely see his eyes in the dark and you could hear the sound of his gun. Martha Jones Smith used to hate guns, but now they were the only reassurence she had.

"I told you so!"

"Oh, yes you did!"

"I swear you are getting more like him every passing day!''

"You are saying that as if it were a bad thing!''

Mickey laughed out loud at that, his deep voice was like a wolf howling. They didn't find wolf as a useful metaphor theese days. The pain was still there, the wounds were too fresh.

"I lost a girlfriend to him, didn't I? I don't want to lose myself because of his companion!''

''Oh, you were in deep shit the moment you met me!''

He shot the slimey thing in the guts.

''Damn right, I were.''

It was absurd to think that a leader of an wild ailen pact would live in a silk tent with red ropes and golden stiches but, living and almost dieing with the Doctor, neither of them spent any time looking at the outrageous picture.

Because in the middle of the tent, exactly where their fat alien was supposed to be, stood a Centurion.

With a gun in his hand.

''Who the heckle are you?''

** Golden **

Yet again, in the middle of a storm that would probably kill one tenth of the fish population in the ocean, a soldier was being drugged by a blonde.

''Mels!''

The woman in the cell grunted and turned in her sleep, she was restless and there were dried tears on her cheeks.

She opened the cell doors without even looking at them.

''C'mon! Get the hell up, we have an idiot to save.''

River Song opened her eyes slowly and stood up to take her gun from the drawer.

As they left the cell with the wind, the golden ring under her pillow was long forgotten.


End file.
